Meisjes Plagen, Kusjes Vragen
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: It all started when Fuji saw Horio and Tomoka fought one day and she didn't know that it actually gave him the idea.


**Hi… I am quite silly in my own way because despite that I am quite fully loaded with on-going fics and requests, I still made this one out. The reason, I just couldn't stay quiet about this idea that a student of mine shared to me last Friday. Good thing that it was weekend that I had the time to write this... So… I hope you enjoy this one-shot. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Meisjes Plagen, Kusjes Vragen**

**Summary: It all started when Fuji saw Horio and Tomoka fought one day and **_**she **_**didn't know that it actually gave **_**him**_** the idea.**

* * *

"Your hair length's too long."

She looked at the person who she really knew and pouted at him, "Mou! Ryoma-kun, it has got nothing to do with anything."

"Heh," He closed his eyes as he entered the court, "It's disturbing in my opinion."

She was practicing her tennis when he interrupted, "Well, you are not the one who's wearing it!" Ryoma walked behind her and jabbed the back of her knee.

"Knees are too straight."

"R-ryoma-kun!" she panicked as she blushed at the same time.

Then he placed his own racket under her elbow;

"Elbow too bend."

She distanced herself from him, "I—I stopped playing, of course."

Ryoma gave her a smirk. Somehow, she thought that he was just having fun of her. She hugged her racket and took the courage to speak;

"W-why are smirking like that?"

"Am not…"

"Am too…"

"Am not…"

"Am too…"

"Am not…"

"Mou! Ryoma-kun… s-stop doing that!" she said looking down this time.

"Stop doing what?" he asked back but walking further to the court.

"Y-you are having fun of me." She blushed as she tried to look at him. The boy was adjusting the string of his own racket completely ignoring her. She didn't understand him sometimes. Ryoma had his own world whenever he wanted to and talked whenever he felt like it.

"Ne,"

Like what was happening right now.

"Let's have a match."

"E-eh?!" she faced him completely. Ryoma was dribbling a ball at that moment.

"You heard me, come on." And at that moment, he became serious as he tossed the ball and hit it to her direction.

She panicked when she saw it coming but she still followed the direction of the ball due to reflexes. They played and as usual she was losing but she could return some hits from him. They enjoyed the game but not until Ryoma gave her tons of teases that day.

* * *

**Several days later:**

Things had been the same routine between her and the tennis prodigy. Of course, it was a dream that he started paying attention to her but she didn't expect that he would notice her through flaws and teases. She didn't know why he was doing that. They had been what… a merely acquaintance for almost two years but he had never paid attention to her like that before.

He was really odd and she didn't want to think further.

"Well, at least Ryoma-sama is noticing you now." Tomoka said cutting her from her reverie.

She looked at her best friend not missing to blush, "But Tomo-chan, he's always making fun of me. I remembered last week when I asked him to help me with my English, he just tricked me."

"Maybe he was not in that mood back then," she propped her hand to her chin and then continued, "Wrong timing, girl."

She stood up and then slammed her hands on her table making Tomoka to lean back on her own chair, "H-he made me embarrass in front of the class when I spoke in English! I believed all the words he taught me," she blushed really hard as she looked away, "I became a laughing stock that day if you forgot about that."

Tomoka stared at her before she herself started to laugh as well. Sakuno frowned.

"T-tomoka-chan!"

"Gomen, gomen," she said waving her hand at her, "That was indeed funny all right."

"Mou, you are not helping me." She pouted at her she was about to speak again when she saw Ryoma entering their classroom.

Hazel eyes met Amber eyes.

…Silence... even the class.

Tomoka looked at her curiously and noticed that she was staring behind her. She looked behind and saw Ryoma, "Ohayou Ryoma-sama!"

Realizing that they were both staring at each other, they both looked away at the same time. Sakuno blushed as she sat to her seat while Ryoma walked to his seat which was actually beside her… not missing to greet them back.

Sakuno looked down all the time and what a perfect timing as it was for their other students were talking about English… it was their first subject of after all. She didn't see Ryoma's reaction as he too heard what they were talking about.

"Ryuzaki…"

Upon hearing her name, she looked at her caller, which she regretted later on. Ryoma was once again smirking at her;

"Want me to teach you English again?"

Blush kept on her face when she heard him say that but she immediately retorted, "N-no thank you." She quickly looked away closing her eyes in the process.

Ryoma just huffed as he smirked at her reaction. He couldn't offer her more as their English teacher arrived… ready for the first class that morning.

* * *

**Few days later, afternoon practice:**

Even though he had been making fun of her, she still didn't stop cheering on him or his team. She always came to the courts with Tomoka and started cheering at them.

"Fight-o! Fight-o! Ryoma-sama! Fight-o! Fight-o! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka started shouting at Ryoma who was just doing his warm up.

"Stop that! You are so nosy," Horio retorted who was beside the girl already, "Can't you see that Echizen is not playing yet?"

Tomoka leaned over at him, "Why? Can't I cheer him while he is doing his warm ups?"

"You are so loud!"

"Mind your own business! Bucko!"

"Yeah, I have my own business and you are minding mine!" Horio retorted back.

Sakuno tried to stop them but no to avail.

"You are not great like Ryoma-sama!"

"Oh yeah, you haven't even seen my four years of tennis experience yet!"

"Don't mind, don't care," Tomoka retorted leaning her head to him, "It will take forever before you reach his level. It is clearly impossible. I'll only believe that if you become an ambidextrous player like Ryoma-sama!"

"Baka!" Horio said leaning more to her head, "He's a southpaw player for the info!"

"Nu-uh! He's an ambidextrous player!"

"He's a southpaw player!"

"Ambidextrous!"

"Southpaw!"

"Ambidextrous!"

"Southpaw!"

"Umm… guys?"

"Ambidextrous!"

"Southpaw!"

"Unibrow!"

"Nosy brat!"

"Baldy!"

"Hetty character!"

"G-guys?"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Bragger!"

"Loudmouth!"

"GUYS!"

"BE QUIET!" Tomoka and Horio looked at her making her shock in the process. But Sakuno didn't let things stay that way.

"N-no you should be quiet!" she shouted as she could; closing her eyes while doing so, "Y-you are disturbing the players who are practicing!"

Both of them seemed to understand what she was saying. They slowly looked at the court only to see ten pairs of eyes looking at them. Both of them sweat dropped when some of them walked to their direction pretty slowly.

"Saa… what were you arguing about?" Fuji said finally reaching them, along with Momo, Eiji and Sumire. The tensai's expression was unreadable even though he was smiling.

Both of them smiled awkwardly as Horio tried to explain himself but receiving a hit from Sumire in the end.

"Gomenasai!" Tomoka bowed in front of them, "I—I didn't mean to disturb you."

Sumire still hit her lightly on the head, "You guys are always fighting with each other. Stop doing that."

"I guess that's the way they show affections towards each other." Momo commented.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" both of them said at the same time and looked at the same time.

"WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME?" They both asked at the same time.

"YOU ARE COPYING ME!" And answered at the same time.

"See, they are in sync." Momo said pointing at them as he looked at Eiji who just shrugged while smiling.

"WE ARE NOT!" gasping, they both gritted their teeth and glared at each other.

Sakuno looked down as she sweat dropped. Because of the commotion, all regulars except Ryoma approached the crowd. Truly, both of them were making a commotion now. Ryoma didn't join the crowd but he could still hear them talking.

"Stupid senpais." He murmured as he inserted his hands in his pocket.

"Meisjes plagen, kusjes vragen."

Everyone looked at Fuji who talked last, wearing the same reaction as they became silent.

"Meisjes plagen, kusjes vragen." He repeated.

"S-senpai, what do you mean by that?" Momo asked him as no one understood what he had said.

Fuji smiled at them as he explained himself, "Boys who tease little girls are asking for their kisses."

"What?" Everyone looked at him including Ryoma.

Some went closer to Fuji to have a further explanation;

"That's what it means. You tease girls because you like them."

People in the crowd became wide-eyed. Sakuno blushed as she understood what he meant and she blushed even more when Fuji continued;

"Horio-san teases Osakada-san; that means he likes her." Fuji said earning blushes from the two freshmen.

"T-that's impossible!" Horio said blushing really hard as he defended himself and pointed at her, "There's no way I like this loudmouthed girl!"

"H-he's right," she agreed, "t-there's no way that I—wha—wait! What did you say?" she looked at him again, "You are a nosy bragger here not me!"

"T-tomoka-chan…" she looked at them as they started bickering once again.

Everyone stared at them as well and probably thought the same thing.

_Yap, they really like each other._

Meanwhile, Ryoma was just staring at them including a certain brunette girl in the crowd. Composing himself, he pinned his hat down and continued doing his warm ups. No one knew what he was thinking at that moment but he was smirking. If anyone could see him, they probably thought that he was crazy smirking to him himself.

* * *

**Five days later, Sunday:**

She was in a tennis court practicing her tennis once again. And this time, Ryoma promised that he would teach her tennis that day. It was a dream came true for her although, it was unexpected that it would be the tennis prodigy himself who promised her to meet. It was then, that she stopped rallying on the wall as she realized something.

_W-what if Ryoma-kun is tricking me again? What if it is the same like my English two weeks ago? And all the stuffs just to make fun of me? _She thought as she gripped her racket hard. Her eyes became fierce as she shook her head. _No… tennis is not something that he would joke about. It's not like he will ditch me here and let me play all day…, will he not?_ She looked back on the wall as she started rallying again. _Coming or not, it is just him after all. I just practice with myself._

**xxx**

He smirked when he saw her there rallying on the wall. Her position was improving but she still needed to work on her knees. She couldn't balance her hit as she randomly catching for the ball's direction. Her expression was serious as she concentrated on her rallying. But really, her hair was a big distraction for him especially when she played. He didn't know why though. But he could tease her for that… and with that she would take notice of him and began pouting at his remark. For an unknown reason, he didn't know but he liked to see different reactions and expressions from her that was why he kept making fun of her. As far as he knew he wasn't crossing the line and he was avoiding that.

He didn't want the girl to keep a grudge on him. It was the last thing that he wanted to receive from her... possible, never to happen. As long as she was okay with it, he could keep teasing her. With the idea in his mind, he slowly walked to the girl's location after a couple of minutes of staring at her, shrugging in the process.

_Well, I might try my luck and see if she notices it._

**xxx**

"Your hair is really long, cut it already."

She flinched when she heard Ryoma's voice behind her. Stopping from her rally, she looked at her back. He was standing just outside the court with a duffel bag on his shoulder, "R-ryoma-kun… you came?"

"I promised you, didn't I?" he walked towards her.

She blushed at his words but quickly recovered, "S-stop picking on my hair! It doesn't do anything to you!"

"Che," he said as he finally approached her location and looked at her for a while.

To her surprise, the boy grabbed one of her plaits and played with it, "At least it's not rough."

She was shocked when he touched her hair but was a bit offended when he said that. She pulled her plait from him and simply retorted, "I—I always take care of my hair."

He smirked once again. Seriously, the guy in front of her was smirking these days. And miraculously, she didn't find it offended to her… she was a bit nervous for an unknown reason.

"Let's start." With that he became serious as he walked away from her and went to the other side of the court.

She looked at him for a while, before getting to her position as well. She was nervous to be honest because she was going to have a practice match with a tennis prodigy. Let alone the one who had she gained interest to.

**xxx**

Ryoma dribbled the ball as he thought of something. _Let's begin the 'experiment'._

They rallied for some time and he admired her determination to follow his every direction and order. The girl could return some of his hits and he was consciously enjoying playing with her. As they continued rallying, a smirk formed on his lips before telling her his next suggestions;

"I'll give you hints where to hit the ball." He said hitting the ball back at her.

"H-hai!" she said concentrating at the ball in front of her.

**xxx**

She could follow his instructions at first but the game hadn't started yet. Just when she was getting absorbed in the game, he took that chance to do his plan.

Ryoma hit the ball without giving her any indication where it headed but he knew where, "To your left!"

Sakuno went to her left but as soon as she turned to her left side, the ball went right. She blinked her eyes twice, "E-eh? W-what happened?"

"Warui na, I made a mistake." Ryoma said standing at his position before dribbling another ball again.

Sakuno ignored the mistake as they continued;

"…To your right!"

But the ball went to her left. She looked at the direction of the ball and then to him again.

"My mistake." He said again.

And they continued;

"…To your right!"

But it went to the baseline at the left side.

And so the game continued;

"…To your left!"

"…At the center!"

"…To the baseline!"

"…Near the net!"

"…To your right!"

She followed to the very last time but the ball went near the net and finally realized something, "Ah!" she stomped her feet due to frustration, "Mou! R-ryoma-kun… you are doing it again!"

He looked at her non-emotionally this time, "What did I do?"

"Y-you keep telling me directions but you hit them in the other way around." She said walking a little closer to the net.

Ryoma stared at her before giving her a chuckle. Sakuno blushed at his reaction;

"W-what's so funny?"

"Can't believe that you just only realized that." He said still snickering at her innocence.

She blinked twice as she blushed really hard. He was really making fun of her… even on tennis, "Y-you-"

He looked at her as he calmed himself, "Hmmm."

"You really love making fun of me." She hugged her racket as she looked down, couldn't take his staring eyes at her.

She missed his serious reaction because of that.

"That's right," he started still looking at her despite that she was not, "I love making fun of you."

"E-eh?!" Her eyes widened.

"I love teasing you."

She slowly looked at him only to be shocked. The smirk was gone from his face anymore. All she could see was a serious, intense stare that he was giving to her.

"Teasing you is fun to do so." he started walking to the other side of the court not leaving the stare he was giving her.

Sakuno couldn't understand what was happening. All that she noticed was he was standing in front of her now, "W-what are you…"

"Teasing you is always fun, teasing you is nice and teasing you is not boring."

"R-ryoma-kun, why do you tease me that much? S-stop tea… sing… me…" her eyes were slowly widened as she realized something. Her face blushed even more because of that. She saw him smirking at her, a smirk indicating that he won something that was hard to achieve. Somehow, she felt nervous at what he was going to say next and that didn't fail her when he started talking;

"I tease you because I am asking for 'it'." He said straight to her eyes.

She was flabbergasted that time. She knew what he was asking but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the meaning, "D-do you mean…"

Ryoma smirked this time, "Every word of senpai… so yeah."

Because of that she started to panic, still her ever blushing face was present. She flailed her hands along with the racket was still on, "R-r-ryoma-kun, b-but the—the thing that y-you w-want-"

"Do it Ryuzaki," he cut her as he caught her eyes with his, "If you don't want me to do it myself."

Her heart was beating fast that moment. Someone should gave her a round of applause for able to stare at his eyes until now. She bit her lower lip as she trembled. For goodness sake, it was the same person that she admired standing in front of her was requesting it, despite that he had made fun of her for some time now.

"Do it." He repeated.

She gulped as she looked at him before she slowly leaned closer to his face. She tiptoed a little as she placed a hand on his left cheek and kissed him.

On.

His.

Right.

Cheek.

**xxx**

His eyes widened as she didn't know that. He blinked them for several times as well. There was a faint blush on his cheek but it was not fluttering enough. He could feel her lips on his cheek as she leaned back from him. She was blushing really hard but she couldn't look at him after that.

"What was that?"

"E-eh?!" She flinched as she gathered enough courage to look at him, "I—it was… a k-kiss."

He frowned at her trying to register what she had said. She was really red much to his amusement. And he knew that he could see more.

"That was not a kiss." he said as he grabbed her left plait with his right hand making her closer in the process. The girl couldn't react to his following actions. He was smirking once again when he continued his speech;

"This is a kiss." He said with confidence as he grabbed her neck with his left hand and crossed the distanced between them, colliding his lips to hers. He shifted his hold of his right hand from her plait to her waist and held her firmly there.

He felt her gasp when he kissed her on the lips but he didn't stop. He had been dreaming of this day to come. He had been trying to get in touch with her and he couldn't help but to tease her or made fun of her everyday. Good thing that Fuji had that information being divulged in front of everyone and feeling lucky that she was there too.

Good thing that it had something to do with teases.

It took for a while before he released her. She was red for the record especially when he gave her a genuine smile.

"Why Ryuzaki? Cat caught your tongue?" he smirked after giving her that smile.

She pouted despite the blush after being stunned for a while, "M-mou! Y-you are teasing me again!" She let out a gasp when he suddenly leaned closer to her face.

"But you like it." He said knowing that she held her breath, "Mada mada dane." With that he leaned back once again.

She gasped once again. And to his surprise, she started hitting him on his shoulder, "R-ryoma-kun no baka!"

He smiled at her childish antics. She was not mad or upset as he could see it from her expression. She was blushing but her eyes were closed. His girl was awfully shy. He could be giving her blushes in the future as well as he knew how to do that.

He slowly hugged her as he felt her deep breathing due to shock, "I don't need to explain myself, do I?"

It took seconds before she responded, leaning her head to his shoulder, "I-ie… y-your teases are enough explanation for me."

He smiled for satisfaction as he thought of something.

_Mission Accomplished._

…Silence.

"Ne, Ryuzaki…"

"H-hai?" she responded still not moving at their hugging position.

"…"

"…"

".."

"W-what is it?"

"…"

"…"

"You're mine, right?"

"Eh?! Y-yeah… I—think so…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"?"

"Can I give you hickeys?"

*Gasp!*

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Done how was this one-shot? Waaah… I didn't know if the ending was enough.** **Are you satisfied because I am not sure… if not, please tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Note: The title is a Dutch language that I learned from my student of mine last Friday. I actually couldn't spell it so I asked my student to repeat what he had said and he ended up writing the sentence on Skype. I felt thrilled when I learned the meaning and an idea popped into my mind that got me excited to write this story right away. I thought that if I didn't write this, I probably couldn't continue with my on-going fics so… spare me. Yeah, the meaning is there as Fuji said it.**

**Thanks to this student of mine for sharing this wonderful meaning, Kudos for you!**

**Reviews please! I really want to hear your thoughts. One word is enough for me. And sorry for grammar mistakes… inevitable guys… bear with me for a while…** ^_^

**Anta-tachi daisuki!**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


End file.
